


Holding Out for a Hero

by SilversEdge



Series: Trials of the Dragon Witch [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Quests, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilversEdge/pseuds/SilversEdge
Summary: When Virgil gets kidnapped, what lengths will Roman go to get him back? Dangers and trials he'll find, but will he be able to save Virgil from the claws of the wicked Dragon Witch?





	1. And So It Begins

Virgil could only groan as he slowly woke up, his head feeling like it was near bursting with the pain he was feeling. The darker trait couldn’t quite remember what had happened, his memory was fuzzy. Trying to shift to brush the hair out of his face brought his current situation into focus. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t move! Forcing himself to take a deep breath, he tried to focus on where he was, now was not the time to let himself panic. Assess, he had to assess what was going on. Forcing his head to lift, he looked around. Gather information on your situation, that’s what Logan would say. Assess the situation, draw conclusions. He did that all the time in order to protect Thomas. Now it was time to help himself, to figure out what was going on, how he could handle this. He knew it would help to keep him focused and from not panicking yet, it wasn’t the right time. 

Near darkness was the first thing that he could see. Usually he liked the darkness, how comforting it was to him, how it wrapped him in its silent embrace… but not this darkness. This kind was the sort that hid the monsters in the dark that he had always grown up believing in, making Thomas worry was under the bed or in the closet. But it wasn’t a complete darkness; and yet, somehow, that was worse. There were only candles lighting the walls of the room he was in, flickering flames that casted long shadows everywhere, letting him see other sets of shackles that hung empty and lifeless… discolored with time and rust… at least he could only hope it was rust. The next details to register were the sounds, the dripping of water hitting the stone floor, the sounds of chains creaking; chains that Virgil found were attached to his own arms. Footsteps echoed outside of classic wooden door with bars across the small window. If this weren’t a potentially dangerous situation, he would have snorted with how cliché this all was. Breathing deeply again, the musty odor of a room seldom used assaulted his nose. But also a green smell… there was moss growing on the stone walls as well. An eerie sensation filled the air, almost a static that danced on his skin, a feeling that was reminiscent of when Roman worked his creative magic around him… but this wasn’t as soothing. The tang of gathering electricity, the sensation of it dancing across his skin; the feeling that he was being watched even though he was alone… Breathing deeply, he closed his eyes and focused on his calming exercises, he couldn’t panic, not yet, he wouldn’t let whoever this got the satisfaction. Putting up a dark persona is the best way to get anyone’s guard up after all… let whoever took him meet him for what he personified. Fight or flight, and in this situation, he would fight first chance he got. Flexing his arms in a hope that this was all just a prank from Roman and that he would be released at any moment, he growled under his breath. 

“Come on out Princy, I know you’re here, your prank failed. Let me go now and I won’t hurt you. “

All the while he could only hope that this was just a prank, the phrase repeating in his head, doubt bubbling up in his gut the whole time. 

From across the room came a feminine laugh, one that was filled with darkness and struck a chord in the pit of Virgil’s stomach. Muscles tensing with anticipation, Virgil watched as the figure seemed to melt from the shadows. A lithe woman stood before him now, one that could perhaps, in her own way be called beautiful. She walked forward with grace, her long green gown trailing behind her. It was only as she got closer did he realize that she had wings that were resting behind her, softly moving as if blown by a light breeze, but instead it was by the magic that encase her in its protective cocoon. On the side of her head on her temples were two horns that twisted around and back, its color near indeterminate at this moment due to the magic that lingered around her, but he thought they might have been brown.

“Who the hell are you? And why can’t I sync out?”

As she approached closer, he could see that her eyes were slit like lizards, but where but where the sclera was white with normal people, hers were an acidic green. It was very unnerving having them focus on him like that. It felt like something was shifting under his skin and all he wanted to do was draw into himself, run from the danger he knew he wasn’t strong enough to face. This might be a realm of creativity and imagination, but Virgil knew that wasn’t his forte, that he hadn’t trained for what this place could do. But he wouldn’t show weakness, not here, not where it would hurt him. 

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you to watch your language? I would say it’s a pleasure to meet you Anxiety, but I must say that you won’t care for me very much. Though I will say we will get to know each other quite a bit... After all, you are stuck here with me. Do you think your precious Prince can save you before the deadline I put on him?” Her voice was silky, but still feminine; alluring, yet somehow still off putting.   
Virgil could only shiver in repulsion as she touched him, two talon like nails grazing his cheek, sharp, but not cutting, not yet. He could tell that she way toying with him. Eyes narrowing as he pulled his head away, he knew who this woman was, this person that had kidnapped him.

“You’re the Dragon Witch that Roman is always fighting, aren’t you?”


	2. Chapter 2

Footsteps echoed down the corridor of the mind palace, black boots could be seen. Walking with a purpose, the aspect commonly known as The Prince, or Creativity, was frowning as he was lost deep in thought. He had seen both Logic and Morality within the past twenty four hours, but what about Anxiety. He couldn't figure out where Mr. Dark and Dreary had gone. Neither of the other two sides had known either upon questioning. They both thought that he’d show up when he wanted to be found, that he probably just had to get away for a bit to ground himself. And he had just checked Anxiety's room too, but there was no clues to be found. His headphones were laying on his bed, as if waiting for a master that would soon appear. If Virgil really was off somewhere, he should have taken them with him. 

Sighing as he pinched his nose, Roman headed back to his room, wondering if he could use one of his special tools to find the dark trait. Perhaps the magic mirror, if he could figure out how to word the request correctly. He had never tried to use it to find something outside his own realm, but it was always worth a shot. Syncing out and into his room, he looked around. Nothing looked disturbed. The posters were still in place, and so was his mirror and everything else But not that... lying on the middle of his desk was a note addressed to Prince Roman in large script. Walking closer, he stopped right before the desk, reaching down, his heart beat increasing his in chest. That writing didn’t belong to any of the Sides, not to Thomas himself. Stopping before the touched it, the feel of magic radiating off of it was tingling his skin, daring any to touch it and suffer the consequences. Pulling the dragon hide gloves out of his pocket that would protect his hands from any magic, he opened it and started reading, anger filling his eyes as the words became clear.

_Prince Roman,  
If you want Anxiety back and in one piece, come to my tower on the far side of the kingdom. Good luck getting past all the challenges that bar your way. You have until the sun sets on the third day from when you read this, there is an enchanted hourglass with this that shall mark the time. It starts now._

Growling in frustration, he took the hourglass and attached it to his belt, trying not to watch the black sand fall, trying not to think about how it could be counting the breaths that Virgil had left. He could only be thankful that she didn't know Anxiety's true name, that she couldn't use him against him at this moment. True names had power, and she didn’t need that power over Virgil. Conjuring up a note of his own, he sent it to rest on the kitchen table for the others to find as he slipped through the magic door to his part of the mindscape, the one that held his kingdom. It was time to face the Dragon Witch and make her regret taking Anxiety from them. They had all just gotten him to open up and to trust them; he would not be forsaken. Harnessing up his horse, he nudged it into action and it reared, bolting out of the stable that vanished behind them as they headed west, towards the far side of the Kingdom where the witch's tower dwell; where he power was at the highest. 

Wind whipped his hair as they ran, all thoughts focused on the tasks at hand. What would try to stop him? Would she face him this time? What has she done to Virgil already, and what would she do? Of course the ever present question of how exactly did she get Virgil was bubbling in his subconscious. She could only affect the areas inside of his part of the mindscape, or if he brought her out as they had done in the one video. Had Virgil entered this room and thus the creative mindscape somehow? 

Bending lower over the horse to where he was nearly parallel, he urged the mighty steed on, hoping that the others would forgive him for taking this quest on his own. There was no time to gather the rest, and he was the only one who knew how to face the dragon witch. The other two would just slow him down and cause potential disaster, they didn’t know how to summon the things he created, how to face adversity like he did, and he didn’t need any more potential hostages. Roman hoped to have their Anxious side back before anyone noticed they were gone. 

“I’m coming Anxiety, hold on. Hold on until Morning.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn more about the Witch and what's going on.

“What the hell is he doing, he should know better than to do that with a horse? They need to be warmed up first….”

The Witch who was sitting in a magical stool that she had raised from nothing just looked at the anxious trait and rolled her eyes. She had pulled up a magic window to where she could watch what the prince was doing, but to also show her captive. The aura of magic had went down to where it was possible to see her more, to see how her dark hair flowed over her shoulders, how her eyes really were silted like a lizards, but held an other-worldly look to them. 

“He’s magic my anxious one, as are his creatures. They do not technically need warmed up like normal animals do. You’ll learn soon I’m sure. In this world, whatever you can think, can be. Especially for him. Now, look. Just a bit ago there were no mountains, but now there are. Do you know why this is?”

Virgil could only look at her with distrust as he let his vision shift back to the window. He didn’t know why she was talking to him like this, he was her prisoner after all. But he did pay attention to the scenery instead of Prince Roman. Trees were flying by, the clouds moving just a hair too fast. And the mountains; every time the horses hooves touched the ground, it seemed they were that much closer to the impossible high heights. He thought about what was going on, about the changing scenery and the world they were in. Finally, he grunted an acknowledgement.

“He’s pulling a creative stunt isn’t he?

She could only laugh at that. It was still a sound that crawled over his skin, but at least it wasn’t as distracting as it was before. His eyes never left the view of Roman, of how he was risking a lot on this adventure. Was this what all his adventures were like? Racing into the sun set to save someone, fighting to vanquish monsters while risking his life in the process? How much did Logan and Patton and him really know about what happened in the Creative side’s realm?

“He’s using his own magic to get creative, he’s shortening the distances. I’d say he’s gone twice as far as if he’s normally galloping. See, not even a year ago Prince Roman couldn’t pull this…. Don’t you see Anxiety? Anything that has every happened in a tale can happen here. So ground eating strides on horseback are par for the course. Along with captured people that the Prince cares for.”

Virgil wasn’t sure what he was supposed to see, all that was present to him was that he was still chained to a wall, arm’s starting to hurt as his friend was currently on horseback, trailing through small rivers, a cape trailing behind him. All he could feel was an anger slowly building in him. Unknown to him, a dark, shadowy aura was starting to build around him, crawling up his legs, wrapping around him protectively.

“What I see, witch, is you’ve kidnapped me and now you’re forcing Princey to risk his life to get to me by this… whatever this deadline is you’ve put forward. Do I even get to know what you’ll do to me if he doesn’t make it?”

Her gaze lingered on him, and he hated it. It made his skin crawl. He could understand why Roman fought against her all the time, why he … why was she here anyway if this was his land? 

“Wait… if this is Roman’s realm, and he controls everything in it, how are you still here and how come he can’t just crush you easily? He controls the things in this section of the Mindscape?”

She laughed harder, letting the magic dissolve around her as she stood up and stepped closer, footsteps echoing on the stone. One hand raising to cup his face again as she made him look at the window, her face coming very near Virgil’s own. She made sure her touch was a bit harsh, nails digging slightly into his skin, but not hard enough to pierce it. Breathing in his ear so that only he could hear, she hummed in amusement.

“See, this is why I took you and not the Logical counterpart. Though that might have been fun too…. He gives us all a free will of a type... And while he may not realize it, he also gave me a specific job. Once, a lot time ago, when Thomas first learned of Dragons and Witches and fair princesses that need saving, Prince Roman created a Dragon that would be his best adversary. As he grew in strength of body and of creativity, so did I. I am meant to oppose him, make him stronger… His power of imagination grows by facing against me. I force him to think of new, creative ways to get through situations. Now, I’ve upped the game. I’ve taken one that he is quite fond of. Tell me, Dark and Dreary, what would one such as Prince Roman not do to get his best friend back?”

Virgil growled at being touched. He never liked being touched, he was growing used to it from Patton and Logan and Roman; but he draw the line here. The darkness that had started growing up his legs had grown more, looking like a black flame of an aura. It tried to circle her, but she flicked it away, small green lights swallowing the darkness where it stood and her hand came up to his throat, squeezing lightly.

“It seems like you’re fight instincts have kicked in, but you do not know how to use this realm to your advantage… a pity, you could be a great Knight with the proper training, for myself or for Prince Roman… But no matter, for now, you are bound here…” 

Coughing as he could suddenly breathe as he was let go, he growled before turning back to the window, still not satisfied with getting part of the answer he had wanted. But for now, he would take what he had gotten. She said she was a necessary evil, and well, he could understand that in a way. After all, wasn’t that what he was in a way? A necessary part to oppose the others, to make sure Thomas and them were safe? For now, he watched as Roman came to the hills and started leading his horse gently along the trails. With a snort, Virgil could only be glad that he was being cautious of his own safety as he was on his rescue mission. Though another question sorted itself from all the information that was given.

“.. Why can’t he just teleport himself here? I mean, we sync to different parts of our lands all the time?”

Virgil could only watch as she moved to sit down again, legs crossed as she also watched Roman’s progress. With a flick of the wrist, a few rocks slid from under the horse’s feet and she nearly laughed at hearing the intake of breath from her captive, knowing it had scared him. She watched as Roman and his mighty steed scrambled for their footing and nearly cackled as he got off the horse and thrusts his hands on the ground, mumbling. The path rippled after he did, creating a smooth path in the process. 

“It’s easy my dear captive, my realm belongs to me more than him, he can’t manipulate it… well, he probably could, but that would just destroy everything, and I would no longer be around to help him on his mighty quest. Plus he probably hasn’t thought of it. Now, I see that shadow starting to grow again…” Aiming one finger at his chains, a trail of magic settled over them before creeping down like vines to settle over his skin before vanishing. A smirk graced her face as the dark trait shuddered. 

”There, I’ve bound your weak shadow…. Tick tock goes the clock Anxiety. Do you think he’ll rescue you before you’re mine forever?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Points to those that can get the references used in this chapter. Additional tags: Danger, ice, dancing, music, close calls... 
> 
> This was posted as two parts on Tumblr, but here it can do one, so I hope you all enjoy!

This was not going how Roman had planned, though with the Dragon Witch being involved, he knew he would have to draw on all of his creativity in order to save Virgil. 

Racing at the ground eating pace had been part of the story; that much was at least called for in these types of rescue missions. Having the mountain trail start coming out from under the horses hooves shouldn’t have been a surprise, but it was. Later he would be glad it was just that and not a storm with lighting striking the mountains around him. Both his clothes and the horse were wet with sweat as he toweled him down, letting the horse munch on grass. Moving to wash himself off him the river he had been following to its source near the Witches realm, he stripped his tunic off and let the cold water run over him. It felt good, and he knew he needed to take this small break to refresh himself and his horse, for even in the tales, the savior and the horse had to rest, even under such a tight deadline. The night was falling, and he knew that while he was on a flat part of the mountains, he couldn’t go on until the moon was high in the sky and the light was able to reflect enough to show the path. It would be bright during the quest he was on, that’s how these things worked, and that’s how his realm worked. Nature would do his best to aid his quest while the Witch did her best to hinder him. 

Making himself a campfire, he sat down to eat some of the trail rations he had, drying off before he curled in a blanket to get a few hours of sleep. That’s the only think his phone was good for in his realm when on quests such as this, an old fashioned alarm clock. He wished he could talk to Logan and Patton, tell them his progress so far, but he just sighed. Pulling the locket that rested around his neck, he opened it to see a picture of all of his family, all four of them. He had to get Virgil back.

“I know how much you like Disney, Anxiety, don’t tell her your name….”

He could only hope that Virgil knew that much, remembered that much. Names had power. Even knowing him as Anxiety had some measure of power, but not as much as his name. Slowly closing the locket, he settled down for a few hours nap until it would be time to continue his quest.   
\--  
Rolling over and opening his eyes, Roman gazed at the form of his horse who was still sleeping, tied to the tree. He knew he had to get up and get moving, but there was something that was bothering him, something that told him he shouldn’t move yet. But he still found himself getting up as if in a dream, unable to control his movements. A light humming could be heard, the tune recognizable but he couldn’t place it at this moment. Humming with it, he moved to follow the lights that appeared, almost fireflies that danced with the tune. He danced as well, small movements that almost felt like he was sleepwalking, but each step was firm beneath his feet. He twirled slowly, as if an invisible partner was leading him in this dance. He almost had the song, he wanted to know who his invisible partner was for the nightly dance, the ebb and flow of the sounds of the tune the only thing present in his ears. 

“Princey!”

A voice rang in his ears, his body halted in mid step before his foot landed on the ground. Backing up as he came to himself, he looked down to see that he had almost danced with the invisible partner off the edge of the cliff. His foot had been near hanging in the air, just a shift of body weight would have been his end. The soft sound of the wind echoed in the canyon below, reflecting the song back in a reverberating way that made it sound haunting. Now that he listened, the melody was changed to a minor cord, making the happy song sound darker, more threatening. The song had been Once Upon a Dream from Sleeping Beauty, but it seemed like that dream had turned more into a nightmare. 

Shuddering with the close call, he looked around, trying to figure out where the voice had come from. It had sounded like Virgil, but he wasn’t here, or anywhere close... was his own brain now warning him of dangerous situations in his voice since he did represent protection for Thomas? For all of them? He had to tighten his own protections to keep this from happening again. He couldn’t afford to let magic get to him, to deter him from his quest. It seemed like the witch had upped her game, and so would he. Was this just a random occurrence? Or would more situations like this occur? More twists to the usual happy moments of the movies when the Prince first meets their true love? Only time would tell. 

“I see what you’re doing Dragon Witch? Messing with me directly now instead of indirectly? Challenge accepted.”

Moving back to his camp site after shouting at the witch, he started cleaning up, ready to follow he trail by the light of the mood. Perhaps it was the setting that made him hear Virgil’s voice, it was something he would have liked. The dark of the night with the silver glow shining down on the trail, lighting the way. It was times like this that he loved his realm, the way that the landscape turned picturesque at a moment’s notice, letting him enjoy the beauty that could be found in the stillness. Breathe calming down at the tranquil scene. Hugging his faithful steed, he brushed over his skin, calming him down, enjoying the grounding touch as a way to bring him back into the moment and calm his heart beat, he eventually found the ability to wrap up his bedroll and stash it in his pack. Mounting his horse, he sighed as he picked up his locket from around his neck and smiled softly and sadly at the picture of all of them.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get him back. We’ll be a family again soon.”

~ ~ ~ 

The locket was warm in his hand, providing a physical warmth to match the one that was currently around his heart. His family meant everything to him, they were his lifeline in times of danger and strife, always a reason to try harder, to best the foe. Smiling as he tucked it back into his shirt, he mounted his horse and started down the mountain now, letting the horse carefully pick his way along the moonlit trail. Thankfully this side wasn’t as steep as the other, a smoother path down. And while his eyes scanned the terrain for anything out of the normal, he was glad when he reached the bottom safely; especially after that direct challenge he had issued. 

As the sun rose above the horizon and the rays were changing the darkened sky into a myriad of blues and oranges, Roman breathed in the warm scent of the grassy plain they were currently traveling. On a different occasion he would have taken time to enjoy it, to fully immerse himself in the pleasure his realm could provide with the landscape, but at this moment, he didn’t have time. For now, his muscles tensed as he waited for the right time to start again. And as the sun finally showed itself and the rest of the darkness fled its warm touch, he touched his heals to the horse, signaling it to go. Picking up a gallop in that ground eating pace again, Roman hung low over his back, muscles shifting in time to keep himself on, balanced, and in control.

He wasn’t sure how much distance he was shorting with the creative trick, but it didn’t seem to be enough. One of his three days had already passed and he felt like he was no closer to his destination. The only thing that was a comfort to him currently was the fact that the witch had taken such care earlier to stop him. That alone showed that he was well on his way. He was warm through his clothes due to the sun shining bright, still worry bubbled in him. Thoughts suddenly coming to a halt as he felt himself hit the ground, only able to blink up at his horse, wondering what had just happened. Slowly getting up and checking to make sure he hadn’t broken or sprained anything, he sighed in relief when he saw that the hourglass was in one piece. The sand was still dropping slowly, one black grain at a time. Once back on his feet he growled at his horse, moving to hold the side of the bit, resting their heads together for their little chat.

“Don’t do that, we have a job to do and we don’t have time for games. Now come on Destiny.”

Trying to lead his horse now with a hand on the cheek piece, he was stopped as Destiny shook his head, backing up some, forcing Roman to come with him. Moving to his steed’s neck to wrap his arms around him, he just hugged him and ran his hands over his neck, trying to calm him. He had never seen him like this, even when they were fighting creatures. 

“What’s the matter boy? Its fine, everything’s alright. See. No sadness here, no swap… we can make it...”

Feeling Destiny start to dance sideways, Roman let him go, really confused as he started to paw the ground. This was really unlike him. He knew his horse knew battle tactics, wasn’t afraid of blood and guts and knew how to dodge hits, so what was wrong? Looking around, there was nothing that should be frightening him. Taking a step closer to try to calm his companion down, he stopped in place as his one foot wouldn’t move from where he had placed it. Slowly looking down, he could see his left foot frozen to the ground, covered in ice. Music notes flooded his ears just then, finally hearing what he was sure Destiny had been hearing, once again the key was changed, making it sound… sinister… 

“Beware the Frozen Heart….”

Thoughts swirling, there was nothing in the movie that could help him escape, there was no one to unthaw him, there was no saving grace here to be had, how could he get himself free of this? A bubble of panic tried to overtake him as he realized that the witch had indeed upped her game, and perhaps better than Roman could handle. Being pulled from his thoughts as he heard Destiny scream, he looked over to see the ice enclosing him and rage replaced the fear. Looking down, he chuckled. Ice, fire, snow and warmth. They way through was clear. Focusing in on himself, he pulled his romantic nature, his fiery passion and let it fly. Heat infused him as he opened his hand, palm down and fire surrounded his foot, not burning him, but hot enough to melt the ice, Letting the warmth of the fire infuse into his clothes, warming them to keep the ice at bay, he ran over and leapt into the saddle and spurred them both on through the narrowing pathway that was being slowly over taken by ice. Running as the wind, he could feel muscles bunch under him as they were forced to jump from safe section to safe section, a full out sprint in place as they outran the ice, the path kept closing just behind their heels. The icy run only breaking when they reached he woods and the ice stopped in the grassy plain, being kept at bay somehow. Breathing deeply, he slid off the horse and moved to lean on him, letting them both catch their breaths before moving to check to make sure no harm had come to his steed. They were a team and both were needed for this, Virgil was depending on them both. 

“Come on, we need to keep going, time keeps falling and we still have a ways to go.”

Slowly, they made their way into the woods, careful of their steps, and ears opened for any familiar tunes that might hint the start of another trial.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically chapter 4 from Virgil's perspective, plus more! I hope you all enjoy it!

Virgil could only glare at the witch as she chuckled, he hated the way she sounded. God, if that’s how he sounded when he laughed way back when, no wonder they all pushed him to the side. It grated on his nerves, forcing him to bit his lip and his hands clench in order to try to keep control of himself, to keep himself calm. He was starting to get anxious, sensory overload was trying to set in and he couldn’t allow it. Breathing in deeply, his eyes closed as he slowly released his fists before clenching them in time with his breaths. This was the best he could do since he couldn’t get them in front of him, couldn’t move them in time to help him calm down. He could feel the extra weight on his chest, the warmth of the locket. Was one of the sides thinking of him? Thanks to something from Roman, when they thought of each other, the lockets would warm, making it known they were in their thoughts. Using that as a focus, he kept breathing, slowly shutting out the extra stimuli until he could get a hold of himself. It was obvious that she wasn’t going to really do anything to him for the moment, so he could retreat inside his mind, working on lessening his own anxiety. 

As much as he tried to focus, a song kept bringing him back. Why was there humming? It took him a few measures to recognize the song, even with the change in the note. Why was a Disney song playing? Slowly opening his eyes, he saw the witch dancing while music played… why was she dancing at this time? Though he had to admit that she was rather graceful on her feet. Eyes sliding off of her and onto the window they used to view Roman. What was he doing? It took a moment before his breath hitched and his eyes widened in fear as he realized what was going on. Somehow he was dancing along to the tune, dancing with the Dragon With without being aware of what was going on. His face looked glazed over, as if still in sleep, but each turn that was taken, each step that was taken was bring him that much closer to the edge. Eyes darting back and forth between Roman and the witch, his panic was rising, his breath speeding up. Roman wasn’t breaking out of it, he didn’t even seem to be aware that he was being lead to his end. Heart beating in his chest fast enough to make it feel like there was a lump in his throat, he tried to swallow, to speak, to say something. Finally he forced enough breath past his lips to hopefully say something, unsure what he could do to keep from Roman on solid ground. 

_**"Princey!"** _

He yelled, uncaring that his voice had taken on the weird, deep echo thing it did when the anxiety level in himself or in Thomas had reached a certain peak. He could only hope that somehow he was heard, all his thoughts on saving his friend, protecting him in his moment of need. He nearly cheered though when he saw Roman come to a halt and step backwards, once again returning to normal. His joy was short lived though as suddenly there was a hand at his throat, squeezing until he could barely breathe, and a look of hatred in her eyes. He was glad of that look, it meant he succeeded in his goal, his prince was alive.  
“How did you do that? How could you break my trance over him from this far away?” 

Squeezing a bit tighter, she finally let him go before focusing back on the screen, she growled under his breath, the deep sound very reminiscent of the Dragon she took part of her name from. It wasn’t a sound that the human vocal cords could produce. Though it wasn’t long before he felt her claws on his chest, tearing away part of his hoodie. He could only his in pain as she wasn’t careful and welts appeared where she had touched. For the first time, he was really afraid of his safety here. 

“That’s it… that little wretch….”

He could only hold his breath as she reached for his locket, fearing what she was going to do. He wanted to pull away from her, to defend himself but he couldn’t. Though it seemed like something else could. As her clawed hand came closer to it, a weird static formed around it and shocked her, withdrawing as she looked to the screen than back to him, frown increasing, and the lines on her face changing to where she didn’t quite look as beautiful as she once did. 

“I see; he spelled them so they couldn’t be take off by another…how very much the good witch he is… too bad he can’t drop a house on me… “

As she moved away from him, Virgil finally felt like he could take a breath, coughing a bit as he watched the screen. Roman was on his way off the mountain just as the sun started to rise. He could only hope the rest of the day here was boring watching him make his way across the plain. It didn’t take him long to nod off, watching someone ride through grass was boring. Virgil never considered himself one to dream, but sometimes he did, in those rare instances where he actually feel asleep. His dreams were always vague, things that he could never remember, darker in nature, but not necessarily bad. His dream worlds were an eternal twilight, more dark than light as he traveled the trails, following an unknown call. He was comfortable in this world, one where he could move from tree to tree, a second home to him. He knew each rock and tree, he knew where to step, what was safe. The whole world was safe for him, it was his refuge when things got too much. Finding a hallow formed from a few trees, he sunk into it to relax, watching the mist dance about him, moving in time with the beating of his heart, covering him gently as a blanket.

Eyes shot opened as a loud scream could be heard. Looking around for the danger, he saw the screen, the horse panicking and a very familiar expression on Roman, one of deep fear. Virgil didn’t know what was happening, but something was wrong… there… by the time he saw the ice, Roman was already running, fleeing the ice that tried to cover them both. Time skipped for him, he only remembered watching Roman run, and then they were at the forest, walking through it, cautious of what could happen. Shaking his head, he knew he had blacked out a bit, but now he was watching the witch again, a look of confusion over his face.

“Wait, I thought you said you were here to make him more creative? It looks like you’re trying to kill him.”

She huffed as she turned away from the screen and moved to sit in front of him, starting at him before waving a hand and Virgil felt something cover his mouth, blocking his speech.

“I really should have taken the logical side… none of this would have killed him, only held him up for a bit of time. He would have slid down the side of the mountain a bit, stopping at an outcropping. From there, he would have had to figure out how to get back up and how to stop me from doing something like that again. The ice would have lasted a few hours before vanishing with the day and he would have had to figure out how to make up the lost time. Though you ruined the first one, which means I should add in another test, but three is such a good number for these trials… Now, I actually do have something I need to deal with… Enjoy watching your Prince, the second day will be over soon.”

With that, she left and Virgil sighed, though he wish she had taken the… whatever it was that was preventing him from speaking. Eyes gravitating back to the screen, he saw Roman move to towel off the horse before moving to take his shoes off for a moment to rest and take a much needed drink. He couldn’t hear what was being said as it seemed like Roman was mumbling to himself. But he did look stressed. He wanted this over, for both their sakes. Blowing out through his nose harshly, groaned as his muscles shifted, feeling the strain. He really needed Roman to be the hero he called himself and get here to save him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say, this entire story was inspired by the song Holding Out for a Hero by Bonnie Tyler. This chapter has made up spellwork.

Roman sighed as he rubbed his feet, just letting Destiny graze for food for a bit. This was much harder than his previous quests that was for sure. Wasn’t there supposed to be something at this point that would help point the way or some sort of helpful force pointing the way, or a something? That’s what always happened in the tales and stories after all. 

“By now the hero usually starts having doubts about being able to finish the quest, about if he can save the Princess… not that V… Anxiety’s a princess, but... I need to keep moving, I can’t wait for this force to show up when it might not. “

After a bit of sitting and complaining to himself, he did hear something from deeper in the woods. Standing, he slowly walked down the path, leading his horse, careful to avoid any potential traps. When he didn’t think the forest could get any darker, that’s when he saw it, and it made him stand rock still, confusion written over his face. Something was hanging from the tree, a puff ball of sorts that swayed back and forth, in time with whatever that sound was. It might have been a song, but it was in no language he recognized. Swallowing loudly, he took a step into the clearing and cleared his throat.

“Pardon, is someone there?”

“Here, there, there’s always someone, somewhere.”

A tail appeared first on the branch, moving slightly as if with the wind, but the air was still. Slowly it moved up, revealing a wide grin. As it kept moving up, more was revealed until a purple and black cat sat on the tree branch, back to its nonsense song.

“Fair point. Do you know the way to the castle by chance?”

“There are many ways to many castles, which ones do you want? The purple castle you have to walk on your head to get to.”

Groaning as he brought his hand up to his forehead he shook his head. He finally knew how Logan felt sometimes with the comments they made. Lowering his hand, he took a breath as he tried again, determined to get an answer.

“The Castle on the edge of the forest, the one that belongs to the Dragon Witch.”

“You must get to the end of the forest in that case, but when does a forest truly start and end? Which end do you need to get to? My end isn’t your end, and ending is just another beginning waiting to happen.” The cat moved, a fluid motion as he was now standing on his head. 

Roman could only stare up at him, slightly confused before he sighed. This was the riddler of the story, there to help, but also to frustrate him to no end. He was like the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland… complete with the smile. Moving to lean against the tree, he really wished he had brought Logan along, but then again, he could just hear him yelling falsehood at this creature already. 

“Alright…. The Dragon Witches castle. If I continue on the path I’m on, will I reach her castle before night fall?”

“The moon rises in the East and sets in the West… shining on what you wish to be illuminated… if you can see it. Remember, right is left and left is wrong, up is correct and down is not an option…. Remember, in this world, nothing is as it seems.”

With that said and a flick of the tail, the cat was gone, a few footprints making its way around Roman. He only had a bit over a day left to get to Virgil. There was only one path here currently, so he started following it, his horse trailing behind him. It was a few hours later when the moon was just starting to shine that Roman found a clearing. It was then that he knew that even though he had been walking in what seemed like a straight line, that he had to have been walking in a circle; he should have been out of the forest by now. But at least now he had a chance to follow the advice. Looking up and seeing the moon, he breathed deeply, inhaling as he gathered himself, feeling the shape of himself in this moment. Reaching up, he took the locket from around his neck and held it in front of him. Waving a hand over it, it grew in size, doubling before he nodded. Flipping it over once, then once again, the front of it shifted into a mirror. Lifting it above his head, he waited until it caught the light of the moon. Keeping it in that position, he slowly lowered it until it was in front of his chest. The moon’s reflection was bright in the glass, but it was exactly what he needed.

_“I call upon the powers both Dark and Light; I beseech you, to pierce the shadows of the Night” ___

__Slowly he started turning shifting the mirror so it was in front of him, moving in a circle to the glass was always facing the forest as he turned in a circle, the moon’s reflection still holding true in the mirror._ _

__

__Glowing brighter in his hand as his voice grew louder in its chant, ringing in a soft echo from the surrounding trees; the light from the moon extended to the edges of the glass and around it, as if he were holding the actual moon in the glass, as if he had captured more than just its image, as if he had captured its power._ _

___“Promise to Heart, Promise to mind and promise to soul, Our family shall soon be whole. Light of the moon, listen to what I have to say, Light of the Moon, show me the Way!” ____ _

____As the spell ended and Roman kept turning slowly, the light grew brighter and brighter until it suddenly extended from the beacon in his hands, illuminating the path, breaking through the illusion that was in place. A shimmer around the edges, he reached back to grab the reins as they started walking, following the new path. It took about a candle mark… or about an hour regular time, for him to reach the edge of the forest. Sighing in relief as he could see the top of the Witches tower in the distance, he knew that he was close, that the quest was almost done, that the last part of his family was nearly back at their warm hearth. He was sure that Patton would have a warm blanket and hot chocolate ready for him, and Logan would have something as well, perhaps calming music or something that would help Virgil feel at peace. Moving to kiss the back of the mirror as he turned it back into a locket, he missed the moon’s reflection turning red before vanishing, the locket back in place. Slipping it back around his neck, he settled down, leaning against Destiny’s side. He knew he needed to rest one more time, knowing that he wouldn’t be hassled at this stage in the game, at least not until morning._ _ _ _

____“Hold on Anxiety, I’ll have you safe soon.”_ _ _ _

____That night he actually slept peacefully and deeply, resting as he needed as he had quite a bit of energy to regain. The moon still shown in its silver wonder, shining peacefully in the heavens, no hint of the perverseness that was once reflected, no hit of the possible danger that was possibly on the horizon._ _ _ _


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor original character here. Introducing Magic Mirror!

With the breaking of the dawn of the third day, Roman found himself awoken by Destiny nuzzling his cheek, telling him it was time to depart. He felt refreshed, his energy stores retuned back to what they were before the stunt with the mirror locket, and he felt ready to take on whatever the Witch had left for him. Smiling as he scratched behind Destiny’s ears and slowly got up, he breathed in deeply, feeling as though this were the calm before the storm. Knowing he would brave whatever came his way, he stared at the castle, vowing silently to himself that he wouldn’t forsake Virgil, that no matter what he had to do, he would do it to return the dark one to where he belonged. 

“Hold on Anxiety, it won’t be that much longer until you’re safe at home.”

After his makeshift camp was broken and he started across the last stretch of grass, he couldn’t help but to keep looking over his shoulder, ever on his guard as they made it closer to the castle, always feeling as there was something just out of sight, watching him even more intensely. He didn’t trust this quiet, this was too peaceful, especially given the adventures of the past two day. He was concerned, and rightfully so. He’d only have two tests… where was the third? And what did it mean that he was being left alone? What would he have to face in the castle at this rate?

Roman couldn’t help but to ponder these things as he kept watching their footing now, waiting for a trap to appear. As the sun made its way across the heavens, he felt a heaviness grow in his stomach as the castle grew larger in front of him. The stone was dark against the bright blue sky, spires extending up from the tallest of the towers. There were more than four towers, but he couldn’t be bothered to count them all at this moment, just that there were enough places for the Dragon witch to have footholds if she were to land. Looking to all the windows, he wondered, where would she keep Virgil in this place? Somewhere in the middle? In one of the towers near the top? Or one of the lower levels that he couldn’t see? Shaking his head as he watched the ever enlarging castle, able to make out the portcullis and the guard stations, he knew that he would have his work cut out for him. 

Walking up the stone steps with a purpose in his stride, didn’t hesitate one bit, but once he was at the doors, hands pressed against the smooth wood, that he took a moment to think about this. He knew that this would be the hardest fight that he would have against the Dragon witch, and this was one he couldn’t afford to lose. He didn’t want to think about what would happen to Virgil if he should fail, he didn’t want to know what would become of them all if this quest turned sour. Breathing deep to help center himself, he was thankful for this trick that Virgil had taught all of them, it really helped in these moments. Taking his courage in hand, he pushed the castle doors open, knowing that if he wasn’t out by nightfall that Destiny would find a way home. 

The inside of the castle was stone, as expected, and he could hear his footsteps sounding with each step that he took. He wasn’t trying to be quiet, she knew he was here, but he thought that the least she could have done was to leave a light for him. There were unlit torches along the walls, but the windows provide just enough light for him to see that there were a few corridors that led in different directions. Moving to grab one of the unlit torches, he waved a hand over it and it sprung to life, a warm fire crackling over its clothed head. Looking around, he closed his eyes, trying to see if he could feel where Virgil was, if he could feel the connection through their lockets. He had figured out that the voice that saved him from falling off the cliff was Virgil, he just had to figure out how that connection had happened, how to use that connection for his own benefit. Drawing his power into himself, he focused on his own locket, on the magical connection that connected them all. The link was weak between the ones that were still in the mindpalace, but the link with Virgil was… shrouded… A confused look crossed his face as he tried to force through the murk that clung to the thread like slime.

“If you keep frowning like that, your face will freeze in that position.”

Gripping the torch tight in his hands as he screamed in surprise, he nearly threw himself away from the voice that spoke right next to him. A hand left the torch as he reached for his sword, eyes scanning to find the fiend that dared to scare him in this place, and he only heard a light chuckle. Turning in a circle, he couldn’t see anyone around that could have spoken. Was this his third and final test? This mysterious voice that could do who knew what to him? Some invisible agent that he had to figure out how to defeat?

“Calm down Prince Roman, I am in no position to hurt you. Actually quite the opposite really, I want to help.” 

Sword held up in front of him, Roman was ready to use both fire and steel to defend himself and attack the unknown foe. 

“Where are you, fiend?”

“Over here, look down.”

Slowly he stepped closer to the table he was just standing beside, he did look down and saw a mirror. Eyes widening in realization as a face appeared on the mirror, putting away his sword and letting the torch rest in a holder, he slipped on his dragonhide gloves again and picked up the silver hand mirror. Looking in it, he was unsurprised to find that the witch owned a magic mirror; nearly all of them did. Though what he couldn’t figure out was why this one didn’t rhyme and was actually talking to him.

“Why would you help me? You do realize that at the first moment it appears you have betrayed me, I’m destroying you.”

“I get bored here. If you take me with you once you save your friend, I could help you on more of your adventures, and get to see more than just the witch and the wall. Wouldn’t you want more than to agree that someone is the fairest in the land and to see the same sight time in and time out?” 

“Point taken. Tell me where Anxiety is and I’ll take you with me.”

The face dimmed a bit as Roman watched. It almost looked like he was consulting something the way it appeared in thought. He looked around the rest of the room while he did, noticing suits of armor standing in what appeared to be random places, tapestries that at least one of which was sure to be the hiding place of a hidden passage to some important part of the castle that the Dragon witch wouldn’t want found; like her room for example.

“He’s in the dungeon in the far right tower. Take the second corridor on your left and keep following it, ignoring any doors that you may come across, they’re all trapped.”

Nodding and thanking the man in the mirror, he put the handle in his belt before picking up the still lit torch and started following the directions, each step hoping that he wasn’t willingly walking into a trap. 

A bit of wandering the place later, he found himself walk down a staircase that spiraled through multiple turns, heading further into the earth he was sure. One hand on the stone walls, the other holding the torch before him, making sure he could see where he was going. Finally he reached the bottom landing, more lights were already lit, almost lighting the way for him now. Slowly he followed the trail that was laid out before him, he came to the lone wooden door in the place. Putting the torch down, extinguishing the fire, he pulled his sword out, ready for anything that might come his way. Moving back a step, he kicked the door open, hearing it bang against the wall as it swung open. Walking into the room, he laughed. 

“This is the end for you Dragon…..”

He faltered a bit as he looked around; there was no Dragon Witch in sight. Instead what he saw was Virgil starting at him, eyes wide from his place on the wall where he was hung. Both of them. There was two Virgils starting at him; both seemed surprised by his actions, both starting at the sword in his hand with their mouths covered by what looked like a tar like substance. Growling under his breath, he looked between the two, eyes moving quickly, taking both in, and looking for injuries. 

“Which one of you is the real Anxiety?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a sequel to this, which I will start uploading tomorrow!

“Which one of you is the real Anxiety?”

Hearing a door slam behind him, Roman spun around, sword up as his eyes landed on the face behind the bars of the door. A very self-satisfied smirk spread across the Witches lips as she let just started at Roman before looking over his shoulder at the two men.

“Now that would be too easy, wouldn’t it? After all, the last test of any given quest is always one based on knowledge. Instead of a chess game you have to lose on purpose, I decided on something that was more to my speed. Now here we are, you locked in with the real Anxiety, and a near perfect copy. You have to figure out which one is really your friend, and which one is the fake. Once you chose right, this door will open, the chains will undo and you both can leave. Chose wrong, and your friend is with me forever. Who knows, perhaps I can find something for him to do here…. Let’s see, maybe I can take him as an apprentice. He does have a great potential for magic now that he’s spent enough time in your realm.”

“Witch….” Roman growled deeply in his throat, stance shifting from defensive to one of offense, looking ready to attack her through the door. “If you so as much hurt one hair on his head, I’ll finally take you out and use your hide for a cloak and give Logic your horns for experimentation.”

Sounds of twin whimpers could be heard behind him. Looking over his shoulder slowly, he could see both men breathing faster than they should, eyes screwed shut as they were trying to pull into themselves. Was his words the cause? Or was it the whole situation getting to them? They had seemed fine before. Slowly lowering his sword, he swallowed. He needed to use Anxiety’s real name here, but he couldn’t let the witch know what it was…

“So all I have to do is determine which is the real one and that’s it? Remove their gags and we’ll get this started. “

“Oh who says that’s all you have to do, Prince Roman? The false one holds the key. Kill the fake, and the shadows will unlock the door. Kill the wrong one and… well….” She just shrugged “I guess we’ll find out what happens if someone else dies in your realm. Good luck, my prince.”

He ignored the way she spoke that last line, he didn’t need to listen to her anymore now anyway. It was full of contempt and the silken way that she spoke that had power that pulled. He continued to look between the two as black substance melted from their faces and then she was gone, away from the three of them. Moving a bit closer, slowly as not to startle them, he raised his hands and lowered them in the breathing pattern he had seen Virgil use before, trying to use it to help the two in front of him. 

“I need the both of you to breath, to try to calm your breathing alright? I need you both with me, able to talk to me. Here, follow my lead, yes?”

As they breathed with him, he studied them, trying to see which one was his Virgil, which one was the fake. With each breath, the two calmed down enough to where they could look at him. Here it was the start of the differences. But did he really know his friend as well as he thought he did? The left one was still looking a bit frightened, the other on the right grunted as he was trying to move his hands now, glaring at the wall, refusing to meet Roman’s gaze. 

“Ok, she didn’t give me any rules, but I know enough to know that there are certain things that I can’t ask. It’s more about the way….”

Eyes moved between the two of them as he sheathed his sword and reached for the hidden dagger that rested on his arm. How could he tell apart the real one? This was a more intimate dance, it didn’t feel comfortable with the sword. Plus once he figured it out, he had to find a way to tell Virgil, to prevent the dragon witch from doing something to change his plans. Holding his dagger to his side, he walked closer to the two of them, close enough that he could touch either of them if he should decide it was necessary. 

“Just stab one of us and get it over Roman, we all know you never liked me anyway.”

“Yea, because that’s the perfect way to not get yourself stabbed.”

He looked from the left one to the right one and saw them both roll their eyes at each other’s statements. Both of those could have easily came from Virgil, after all, Roman had used to think like that. And it had taken Roman a long time to get here, so Virgil could have convinced himself of anything in that time, especially with the witches help. 

He eyed the one of the left, looking curious at him. “Well, Roman did say he killed the things that tormented Thomas, hence the dagger.”

“Please, that was something totally different, and I don’t’ torment him, I go a bit overboard sometimes and get caught up in the swirling feelings that causes me to panic.” 

And that was the right one. Carefully moving his free hand, he pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course it was these two arguing that would give him a migraine now of all times.

“Ok, look, one more phrase from the both of you, one phrase that will convince me that you’re the real one before I make up my mind.”

Roman was nervous, nervous and scared. He knew what happened to himself or his creations when they perished in their realm; they started back at the beginning, like a save point. But Virgil? He didn’t know for sure what would happen to him, give that he was another side like himself. He couldn’t afford to mess this one up. Pointing to the one on the left, he nodded for him to go first. Though with one more look between the two of them, something seemed to click on Roman’s face, a decision perhaps already been made. 

“Why am I always the bad guy?” 

Now for the one on the right. Roman walked closer, not quite sure what he was doing, but he stood chest to chest with the other Anxiety and carefully let the blade of the dagger press against his throat, causing a small hitch of breath as his eyes widened. 

“I’m not always the bad guy.”

Roman smirked as he leaned in further, close enough to where he could whisper in Anxiety’s ear. “You’re safe, Virgil.”

With that, he withdrew his dagger and spun quickly, letting it fly to where it was buried in the left man’s chest. A brief pause went through the room before the figure vanished in a puff of black smoke and the door could be heard unlocking. Hearing a sigh of relief, he turned just in time to see the chains unlock and for Virgil start to fall. Reaching out to catch him, he brought him to his chest to hold him as the other had to catch his breath now from where he had been holding it, trying not to breathe too deeply with the blade to his skin. 

“I’ve got you Virgil, I won’t let anything happen to you anymore.” 

With that, he held him tight and snapped, transporting them back to Roman’s room. Sighing as he sat Virgil down, he stroked his face before leaning their heads together. He wanted to make sure the other was alright, as well as to find out how this had happened.

“Roman, next time make sure the door to that realm is closed before you leave your room. I just came in to ask you a question, then next thing I know, I’m chained to a wall."

He just nodded before moving to take Virgil’s hand again, with his free hand, he cupped his cheek, leaving the darker trait blinking.

“I promise. Now… as it’s the end of the tale, do I get the usual reward for saving the one in distress and in need of rescuing me?”

He couldn’t help but tease as he watched the look of confusion turned to a blush across those cheeks and his lips parted like a fish before a growl could be heard.

“If you so as much try it Princey, I will deck you, rescuing me or not.”

Roman just laughed as he pulled the Darker trait close to him, just happy to have him back. He knew that he should go tell the other two that they were back, but right now, he just wanted to feel the warmth to his side, a presence that said yes, this was real and he wouldn’t let it happen again. 

“Perhaps another day then Virgil, perhaps another day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you all enjoyed this! I know I did while writing. There is much more to come; with this series and other fic! Thanks for taking this wonder adventure of a tale with me!

**Author's Note:**

> Also uploaded on my tumblr @rptheturk. This is my first fic on here, please be patient while I figure all this out. I'm slowly moving things here too. Also, big thanks to my awesome beta.. who I don't think has an AO3, but without them, this series wouldn't have happened. They've helped so much with Lore and spelling and the fantasy elements. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did writing it!


End file.
